Little Elizabeth
by Lucas43
Summary: This is a story that I felt I had to write. These are the risks that a friend will take for a friend. Please don't overanalyze it, just enjoy it. Now completed, I may do a follow up story, but that's for the future to decide.
1. Default Chapter

**Enterprise sickbay: **Trip and T'Pol could only look on as Phlox was examining Elizabeth. The worry was more than apparent in Trip's eyes, and T'Pol was showing none of the concern or fear that was tearing at her heart. Their little daughter was dieing, and they both felt helpless. After his last examination, Phlox looked at the two of them. They were his friends, and he could see how this was tearing them apart, even T'Pol. He decided then and there that he had to save this little girl, no matter the cost. He turned and walked across the sickbay to the cabinet where he had specimens in stasis. He turned and looked at the three people standing around the biobed, and his path became clear to him.

"Captain, could you help me a moment."

..  
Jonathon Archer looked at Dr. Phlox for a moment, and then crossed over the sickbay to where he stood. Neither Trip nor T'Pol noticed his absence; their full attention was on Elizabeth right now. Trip was holding her little hand in his, and T'Pol was brushing her hair away from her face.

"She has your eyes Trip."

"And your ears." he said with a sad smile.

When Jonathon reached him, Phlox looked at him. In a hushed tone, he spoke to him. "I may be able to help her Captain, but their are risks."

"What sort of risks?"

Phlox smiled at him, "The kind of risks that one would take for a friend. But I'm going to need your help Captain."

The two of them looked across sickbay at the couple standing by the biobed. Both of them knew, that whatever the risk, it was worth it.

"What do you need me to do Phlox?"

"First, we need to get them out of here. Then we can proceed."

..  
Now Jonathon walked over to Trip and T'Pol. "Phlox thinks that he might be able to help her, but he can't start until you two leave."

They looked at him, and Trip spoke for the two of them. "We're not leavin Capt'n, and you can't make us."

Jonathon looked at his old friend now, "Trip, if you want to give her a chance, you'll go to your quarters and wait there. Please."

Trip looked at Jonathon, and then over at Phlox, who was working with a box on the counter. "Save her Jon."

Jonathon looked at them, "If anyone can, its Phlox."

Trip and T'Pol looked at Elizabeth one last time, and then they left the sickbay, Trip had his arm around T'Pol's shoulder.

"Their gone Phlox, now what do you need me to do?"

Phlox looked at him. "First secure the door, then come over to Elizabeth's bed."

..  
Jonathon locked the door, and stepped over to the bed. He saw that Phlox was loading three hypo sprays. Then he watched as Phlox removed his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you remember when I was infected Captain?"

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't exactly destroy all of the Nanobots."

"What."

"I placed a few hundred in stasis."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Yes Captain. But I was planning to study them to see if I could make a cure that would work for Non-Denobulians."

"And did you?"

"Not exactly, but I did find a way to reprogram them."

"So how does that help Elizabeth?"

"Well Captain, I've been comparing Elizabeth's DNA with my records of their son's DNA."

Jonathan remembered Trip's son, and how he had helped them in the expanse.

"So what did you discover?"

"I've found the flaw in the strands. And I can use the nanobots to correct the flaw..."

As Phlox hesitated, Jonathon saw the look in his eyes. "There's a problem, isn't there?"

"Well yes. When I introduce the nanobots into her, they will replicate and begin to make the needed corrections. The only problem is removing them once their done making the corrections. So I'm going to be filtering them out of her by using my livers and spleen, and my body will destroy them as it did before."

" But that could kill you."

" Possibly, but I expect that they will only make me very weak, so I may need a stimulant, to stay conscious during the procedure, that's why I need you here."

Jonathon knew that whatever Phlox needed, he was in for the long haul.

"What do you need me to do?"

..  
Phlox was attaching a device to his abdomen. The device had two lines of clear plastic flexible tubing coming from it, and ending in a similar device. Phlox then turned and used the first hypo spray on Elizabeth. She closed her eyes, and her breathing became very shallow.

"Don't worry Captain, she's just sleeping."

Now Phlox placed the second device on Elizabeth's chest, just over her heart. Once he was sure it was attached properly, he looked at the Captain.

"Would you pull the other gurney over here Captain."

Jonathon did as he asked, and locked it into place. Phlox climbed on the gurney, and handed the Captain another Hypo spray.

"Please inject this into Elizabeth."

As the Captain did that, Phlox activated the device on his abdomen. "Now we wait Captain."

For the next two hours, the Captain watched as Elizabeth's temperature would go up and then drop a little, and Phlox was beginning to look very pale. Jonathon watched as a clear fluid passed between the two devices, and he knew there was nothing he could do except wait, and give Phlox the stimulant if he asked for it.

..  
Trip and T'Pol were waiting in her quarters. She was sitting on her bed, but Trip was pacing back and forth.

"Why haven't they called us yet? Maybe something went wrong, maybe Phlox can't help her, and he doesn't want us to know."

"I don't believe that the Doctor would do that to us Trip."

He looked at her, and knew that she was right. He also knew that this was tearing her up inside, but she would never show it. Now he sat on the bed next to her, and she turned to look at him. He could see that despite all of her Vulcan training and control, her eyes were very moist looking. He reached up and brushed a tear from the corner of her eye.

"She's going to be Ok, I just know it."

T'Pol said nothing, she leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder. He gently embraced her, and the two of them sat in silence. The tears running down Trip's cheeks were from both of them.

After a few hours, the intercom in T'Pol's quarters rang, and Trip was bounding over furniture to reach it, T'Pol was at his side.

"Yeah?"

Jonathon was calling them, "Could you come to sickbay?"

Trip and T'Pol were soon running through the passageways of the Enterprise, hand in hand, and neither of them cared who might see them. When they arrived at the door to sickbay, they both stopped just outside of the door. They were expecting the worse, and Trip looked at T'Pol. She nodded her head, and he opened the door. They saw Jonathon helping Phlox onto the Biobed, and they looked at the two of them. Phlox looked like he had just gone ten rounds with a Klingon, and Jonathon didn't look much better.

T'Pol looked at the Captain, "Where's Elizabeth? Where's my daughter?"

Jonathon smiled at them, and pointed to a small crib-like bed in the corner. The two nervous parents went over to the bed, and looked at her.

"How is she Doc?"

Phlox looked at Trip, and weakly smiled, "She's just fine now, and as long as she and her parents obey Doctors orders, then she should be out of sickbay in a day or two."

T'Pol looked at Elizabeth sleeping in the bed, and she felt she had to do something that she had never done before. She walked over to the biobed, and hugged Phlox. All she could do was whisper, "Thank you."


	2. The Family

**Author's notes: **I had only meant for Little Elizabeth to be a one shot deal, but my muse had other idea's. I hope you like this part of the story. And thanks for the reviews.

**Enterprise sickbay: **Doctor Phlox was still a little weak, and was sitting in his chair at his desk. He couldn't help but smile as he looked over at T'Pol as she sat with little Elizabeth in her arms. The request that she had made hadn't surprised him. She asked, no more like demanded that she be allowed to stay with her daughter. Apparently the Vulcan maternal instinct was extremely strong. Both Captain Archer and Dr. Phlox agreed, because it was either try to keep both Trip and T'Pol out of sickbay, and deal with them as worried parents, or let at least one of them stay. Dr. Phlox smiled to himself, "I think we made the right choice," he thought to himself. He then looked at T'Pol and Elizabeth again.

T'Pol set Elizabeth back in the crib that the engineers had built for her, and then walked over to Phlox.

"Dr. I need you to do something for me."

Phlox turned around and looked at her. "What would that be Commander?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then looked at him. "I need you to stimulate my, uh..."

"Your what Commander?"

Now she spoke softly, "My mammary."

Phlox looked at her, " Oh those. Uh, why commander?"

T'Pol looked at him, "To feed Elizabeth."

"I see."

Phlox couldn't help but smile, but he quickly put on his professional face. "Alright Commander. If you wish."

He then went to one of his work areas and prepped a hypo spray. "I should warn you Commander, the hormones that I'm about to give you may cause some minor side effects."

"What sort of side effects?"

"Nothing really, they may just cause an increase in your libido until your body adjusts to the levels."

T'Pol just nodded her head, and Phlox gave her the injection. She felt a little dizzy, and steadied herself against a bio-bed.

"Don't worry Commander, the dizziness will only last for a moment."

"When will I know if the injection is working?"

"In about an hour Commander."

T'Pol almost smiled, "Thank you Doctor." then she went and sat by Elizabeth's bedside.

.  
As the next hour went by, T'Pol found that her uniform felt extremely uncomfortable and was seemingly restrictive on her chest.

"Doctor, I am feeling something unusual."

She explained how she felt, and Phlox just smiled.

"You may want to change, there are some exam gowns in that drawer there." and he pointed to a drawer.

T'Pol went over and opened the drawer, and removed one of the gowns. She then went to one of the exam area's and pulled the curtain closed, and removed her uniform top. She then noticed that she was 'leaking'.

"Doctor, I seem to be leaking fluid."

Phlox smiled on the other side of the curtain. "Don't worry Commander that's normal."

When she came out of the exam area, she went back over to Elizabeth's bed and sat down. She thought to herself, "Is it warm in here?"

.  
**Captain Archer's quarters: **Trip looked at Jonathan for a moment, "Well what do ya think?"

Jonathon Archer looked at his friend, and knew that Trip was sweating bullets right now. He stood up and looked at his friend, with as serious an expression as he could.

"I think that she'll say yes, and if she does, I would be honored."

Trip visibly relaxed, "So when do ya think I should ask her?"

Jonathon looked at Trip, "That's something that you'll have to figure out Trip. But you'll know when the time is right."

Trip just shook his head, and then ran a finger under the collar of his uniform. "Is it warm in here Cap'n."

Jonathon looked at him, "Not really Trip, you're just nervous."

"No really Cap'n, I'm feelin really warm right now."

"Well maybe we should have Phlox check you out."

Trip nodded his head, "Right Cap'n"

The two of them headed for sickbay.

.  
When they arrived at sickbay, they immediately looked over at where T'Pol was sitting with Elizabeth. Both of them froze in their tracks, and you could have knocked them over with a feather. T'Pol was sitting in the chair, and was holding Elizabeth, who was busily feeding herself. T'Pol looked up for a moment, and saw the ear-to-ear smile on Trip's face. Captain Archer was still just standing there with a shocked look on his face.

Now the Captain tried to speak, "T'Pol, how?"

Trip just looked at the woman he loved, and his daughter, and he didn't care how. Phlox came up beside Captain Archer, "My fault captain. T'Pol asked for my help, and what can I say. I'm and old softie."

While Phlox and the Captain were talking, Trip went over to T'Pol and Elizabeth. Because of the bond he shared with T'Pol, he knew that she was beaming with love and pride. Even if her face didn't show a hint of it.

Now he kneeled down beside them, "T'Pol honey. There's something I want to ask ya."

T'Pol already knew what he was going to ask, but she also knew she had to let him ask.

"What do you want to ask me Trip?"

Looking again at the two most important women in his life, he reached into his pocket and took out a ring. "Will you marry me T'Pol?"

T'Pol looked at Trip, "I have been thinking about our daughters future, and it would be wise if both of her parents were in her life. Yes Trip, I'll marry you."

Trip felt like he was about to bust, and was about to let out a yell, but T'Pol stopped him with a single word, "Shhhh."

Trip looked down at Elizabeth, who was now asleep in T'Pol's arms.

.  
Jonathon Archer looked at Trip and T'Pol, and asked, "Well Trip?"

Trip just turned his head and looked at Jonathon, and smiled from ear to ear. Jonathon looked at the two people that were closer to him than most of the people he knew.

"Well then, how does Friday at 1200 hours sound to you two. That way the two, uh three of you will have time to be back on your feet."

Now Trip looked at Jonathon, "Uh Cap'n if you're goin to be performing the ceremony, I'm goin to need a best man."

Phlox then stepped up, "If I remember your human wedding rites, T'Pol will also need someone, A Maid of Honor."

Trip looked at Phlox, "Yeah your right."

Now T'Pol looked at the three men, and as she gently rocked Elizabeth, she just quietly said "Lt Reed and Ensign Sato."

Trip looked at T'Pol, and then at Jonathon. "What do ya think Jon?"

Jonathon smiled, "I can't think of a better choice Trip."

T'Pol looked at Trip, "Why don't you go and ask them Trip?"

"What, oh, uh yeah." and soon both Jonathon and Trip were headed for the bridge.

Now T'Pol looked at Phlox, "Doctor, I need your assistance once more."

Phlox looked at her, "I can assure you T'Pol, the injection I gave you will be sufficient, now that your nursing, your own hormone levels will rise to the appropriate levels."

"It's not that Doctor. I to have researched many of the human wedding rituals, for cultural reference. There is something that is needed for the ceremony, that I do not have."

"And what is that T'Pol?"

"Someone to give me away. The usual custom is for a father or other paternal figure to give the human bride to her husband."

"And you want me to do that for you T'Pol?", he smiled at her, "I would be honored to give you away."

.  
**Enterprise Turbo lift: **Jonathon and Trip were in the lift, proceeding to the bridge.

"Well Jon, do you think they'll agree?"

"Of course they will Trip, their family."

Trip knew that the Cap'n was right; the people of the crew had become both his and T'Pol's extended family. When the door opened, the two of them stepped out. Travis was at his station, making some minor course adjustment; Hoshi and Malcolm were standing by Tactical talking. Hoshi saw the worried look on Trip's face and assumed the worse.

"Is something wrong with Elizabeth?"

"No, no she's just fine, she and mom are still in sickbay."

Everyone visibly relaxed, and Trip took a step forward.

"People, I've got an announcement. T'Pol and I would like to invite y'all to our wedding on Friday."

Hoshi came over and hugged Trip and kissed his cheek, "Congratulations Commander."

Malcolm and Travis also came over and shook his hand in congratulations. Trip was still smiling, when he looked at Malcolm and Hoshi.

"We need to ask you two something."

Malcolm smiled, "What do you need old man, a bachelor party?"

Everyone just chuckled a little. "No Malcolm, but thanks for the offer. What T'Pol and I need, or wanted to know. Is would the two of you stand up with us?"

Hoshi just hugged Trip again, and smiled, "I'd be delighted to be T'Pol's maid of honor."

Then everyone looked at Malcolm. He still had a shocked look on his face.

Hoshi just smiled, "Captain, you may want to put this in your log, Malcolm is speechless."

After a minute, Malcolm finally looked at Trip, "Commander, I would be honored to be your best man."

As Trip, Malcolm and Hoshi were talking, Captain Archer walked up to Travis.

Quietly he spoke to him, "Travis, I'm going to need your help, but on the sly."

Travis looked at his Captain, and saw the mischievous look in his eye. He quietly nodded, "Yes sir."

.  
**Thursday morning, 6:30 A.M. EST: **Kathy Tucker looked out the window of her kitchen at her husband Charley. She was a little surprised to hear a knock at the front door, and was still wiping her hands with a dishtowel when she got to the door. When she opened the door, she saw a young man in a Starfleet uniform. She started to fear the worst, and he could see it in her eyes.

He smiled a her, "Mrs. Tucker, I've got some good news for you."

Kathy Tucker relaxed a little, "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm Ensign Travis, from the Enterprise. The Captain sent me here to pick up you and your husband."

"Pick us up, why?"

"Well the Captain thought you might not want to miss your son's wedding."

Kathy Tucker's head began to swoon, and she remembered falling forward. When she opened her eyes, the young man was there, and Charley was standing next to him. She had a cold compress on her forehead.

"You alright hon.? Travis said you got a bit of a shock"

She looked at her husband, "Yeah, you could call it that. Did ya know that Trip's gettin married?"

"Yep, and I even packed our bags."

Kathy sat up on the couch, and looked at the bags packed and setting by the door. She also saw a box, a box that she had meant to give her daughter Elizabeth, but hadn't been able to.

"Why did ya bring out that box Charley?"

"Because Jonathon asked me to."

"Charles Tucker Junior, are you and Jonathon up to something."

He just smiled at her and winked. "You better get movin, I don't think the neighbors will want to see a shuttle parked on the front lawn."

Ten minutes later, after changing her cloths, the three of them were lifting off in the shuttle, and were soon in orbit.

.  
**Thursday morning, 0700 A.M. EST: **Trip was just leaving sickbay, after checking on Elizabeth and T'Pol, when he hears Captain Archer paging him. He went to a wall comm. unit and pressed a button on it.

"Yeah Cap'n?"

"Trip, could you meet me in the shuttle bay?"

Trip shook his head, "So much for breakfast before my shift." he thought.

Trip arrived at the shuttle bay, just as shuttle one was finally setting down. He saw the Captain waiting for him.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes Trip, it seems that we have some VIP's coming aboard."

"Who is it this time, some Admiral, or another ambassador?"

"No Trip, someone more important."

Trip wasn't sure what the Captain meant, but then he saw who was stepping off the shuttle. Trip literally ran across the shuttle bay, and was soon hugging and lifting his mom off her feet. Soon, his dad was there and all three of them were in a family hug.

Now trip began to come to his senses, "Mom, dad, what are y'all doin here?"

His dad smiled, and just pointed to Jonathon, "He called me last night and told me. You didn't think we would miss this event of the century did you."


	3. Mom and Dad

**Enterprise shuttle bay: **After their hug, Kathy Tucker looked at her son, "So where is my future daughter in law?"

Trip looked at his mom, and she could tell by his look that he had something to tell them.

"What's wrong Trip?"

Trip looked at his mom, "Well mom it's a little complicated."

Now his mom was getting a little angry, "Charles Tucker, you better tell me what's wrong, and right now."

Trip decided to just be honest, "Mom, Dad, T'Pol is Vulcan."

Kathy Tucker just looked at her son, "A Vulcan" she thought.

Kathy looked at her son now, "Well Trip tell me all about her."

Trip looked at his parents, and just smiled. "Why don't we get you two settled in first, and then we can talk."

Jonathon and Trip lead his parents to guest quarters, while a crewman brought their bags.

.  
Once they were in there room, Jonathon left Trip alone with his parents. His Mother looked at him, as he sat at the desk.

"So, are ya goin to tell me how you two met?"

"Well mom, T'Pol's been with the Enterprise since we left space dock."

Trips dad looked at him, "You mean the Vulcan lady that they assigned to keep an eye on ya?"

"Yeah dad, that's her."

Now his mom looked at him, "So how did you two get close? I thought Vulcan's didn't let humans get to close to them."

"Well mom, we weren't close at first, but right after the Xindi attack, you know how I was."

His parents just looked at each other, they had lost their daughter Elizabeth in that attack, and sometimes they still missed her.

His dad put his hand on Trip's shoulder, "We all miss her Trip."

"I know dad, but I was a wreck. I wasn't sleeping, and Dr Phlox didn't want to keep givin me drugs to sleep. He suggested that I talk to T'Pol about Vulcan Neuro-Pressure."

His mom looked at him, "What's that?"

"It's a kind of deep massage. It helps to relax both your mind and body. Well, it worked, and soon I was almost back to my old self. But during the time we spent together, we got close to each other."

.  
Now his mom looked at him, "Trip what do ya mean by close?"

"We bonded mom."

"Bonded?"

Trip looked at his parents, "It's kinda hard to explain. We have a kinda connection, we're sorta part of each other. It's like being married, but on a much more spiritual level."

Now his dad stood up and looked right at him. "Trip, we only need to know one thing. Do ya love her?"

Trip just started to smile, "More than life itself dad."

"Then that's all we need to know."

Trip looked at his parents again, "No, it isn't."

His mom looked puzzled, "What else is there Trip."

Trip decided that he should just show them, "We need to go to sickbay."

His mom looked in her son's eyes, "Why Trip, are you sick?"

"No mom. But that's where T'Pol is right now."

The Tuckers looked at him, and then decided to follow him out of the room.

.  
After walking to sickbay, Trip went inside, followed by his parents. Inside sickbay, Kathy and Charles Tucker saw a young Vulcan woman sitting in a chair, by a crib. She was resting, with her eyes closed. Trip walked over to her, and gently touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and looked into Trip's eyes.

"She's sleeping now, she became, I believe you would call it fussy after you left."

Then T'Pol saw that there were other people with Trip. Trip smiled at her,

"T'Pol, this is my mom and dad."

T'Pol stood up and held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kathy Tucker had heard how much Vulcan's didn't like to touch people, but she shook her hand, as did her husband Charley. What truly surprised her though, was when Trip stood behind her and put his hands on the Vulcan woman's shoulders. Kathy could've sworn that she saw the woman relax a little at Trip's touch.

.  
Now Trip looked at them, "Mom, dad, do ya remember hearing the story put out by Terra Prime?"

Kathy looked at him, "You mean about the Vulcan/Human Hybrid baby?"

"Yeah Mom, that one."

"Well Trip, since there's been no mention of it on the news, most people think it was just a hoax."

Trip and T'Pol looked at them, "No mom, it wasn't."

Then Trip turned around and reached into the crib and picked up a little baby.

"Mom, dad. This is Elizabeth T'Les Tucker."

Charley and Kathy looked at the little baby in Trips arms. His dad was just smiling, but it was his mom's reaction that Trip was worried about.

Then Kathy walked over and first looked at T'Pol, "May I hold her?"

T'Pol just nodded, and Trip handed his mom the baby. Kathy looked at the little girl in her arms, and she soon had tears running down her cheeks.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Kathy looked at the two of them, "She looks just like your sister."

Charley came up beside his wife, and then looked at Trip. "May I son?"

"Sure dad."

Charley took Elizabeth from his wife, and while cradling her, her held her up and looked in her face. Elizabeth opened her eyes and immediately spit up on him. T'Pol was worried how he would react to this act by Elizabeth. But Charles just smiled, at her and Trip.

"Well, it's official, she's a Tucker. She spits up just like her dad did."

.  
T'Pol took Elizabeth from Charley, and held her in her arms. Kathy looked at T'Pol, and then at Trip. Although she didn't see any hint of feeling on her face, Trip was looking just like Charley had with their two kids.

"So how did this happen?"

Trip looked at his mom, "It's not what ya think Mom. Terra prime had an operative in our crew, who managed to smuggle out some of T'Pol's DNA, and since pretty much everybody on board knew about us, they smuggled out some of mine as well. Some of their scientist's then combined the DNA in a lab, and then used an artificial womb to make Elizabeth. But she's our daughter, no matter how ya look at it."

Kathy walked over to T'Pol, and started to play with Elizabeth's little hand. Elizabeth just grabbed her fingers and began to coo.

Now she asked T'Pol, "Why is she in sickbay?"

T'Pol looked at Kathy Tucker. "Their scientist's didn't do a correct sequencing of her DNA, and she almost died."

Trip now spoke quietly, "And she would have, if not for Jonathon and Phlox."

Charley looked at Trip, "Who's Phlox?"

T'Pol answered, "He's are ship's doctor. He devised a treatment to save her, but he won't tell us what he did."

Trip continued, "And neither will Jonathon. They'll only say that they did what any friend would do. But dad, whatever it was, it took a lot out of Phlox, because afterwards, Phlox spent the next whole day restin."

.  
The door to sickbay opened, and everyone looked up. Phlox was coming through the door.

Phlox just looked at all of the people, "It looks like I'm going to be busy this morning."

Trip smiled at him, "Hey doc, I'd like ya to meet my mom and dad."

Phlox extended his hand, and shook their hands. Charley looked at him,

"Trip and T'Pol just told us that you and Jonathon saved Elizabeth. If you ever need anything, anything at all, you just ask, and we'll do it."

Phlox just slightly shook his head, "There's no need sir, we did what we did for our friends."

Charley knew right then, that he was goin to like this guy. Phlox walked over to a workbench and picked up a towel and handed it to Charley.

"I see she got you as well."

Charley just smiled, "Awe heck, this ain't nothen, you should've seen Trip when he was that age. Ya want to talk about spittin up."

Everyone in the room chuckled a little, and Trip could feel himself turning red. T'Pol felt his embarrassment as well, but it was Kathy Tucker who saved them all.

"Now Charley, stop embarrassing the boy."

.  
Now Kathy looked at Trip and T'Pol, and knew she had to do something special for them.

"Charley, why don't you and Trip go and get the box from our quarters."

Charley looked at her, and with a smile he just nodded his head.

"C'mon Trip." and he pulled his son out with him.

Now Kathy looked at T'Pol, "So who's your maid of honor?"

T'Pol looked at her, "Ensign Sato. She's our friend."

"Well then, you better get her down here, we ain't got much time."

T'Pol just looked at her "Time for what?"

"You'll see. Now go and get this Ensign Sato"

T'Pol pressed the button on the wall comm. unit, "Ensign Sato, would you please come to sickbay."

"I'm on my way." was the response.

Now Kathy looked at Phlox, "I don't suppose you have a sewing kit anywhere around here?"

Phlox looked at her, "I don't think so, but I think we can manage to find one. Why?"

.  
When Trip and his dad reached the guest quarters, Trip was looking at his dad.

"What's up dad?"

Charley just looked at his son, "Trip, ya remember when you were about to finish school, and your mom wanted to do something special for ya. But you didn't want her to make a fuss?"

"Yeah."

"Do ya remember what I told ya then?"

"Yeah, ya said that when mom wants to do something special, just stay out of her way and let her do it."

Charley smiled, "Well son, this is one of those times."

Trip just nodded his head. Now Charley picked up his bag and opened it. He took out a small red ring box and handed it to Trip.

"What's this dad?"

"Open it Trip."

When he opened it, Trip's face just showed a look of shock.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep."

"Nana's ring?"

With a tear in his eye, Charley looked at Trip, "Yeah, she wanted Lizzy to have it, but since that can't happen, I think she'd be proud if you used it."

Trip just hugged his dad now, "Thanks dad. I know how much this ring means to ya."

Charley looked at Trip, and both of them wiped their eyes. Charley picked up a large box now,

"I think we better git back to sickbay, or your moms goin to tan both of our backsides."


	4. The Wedding

**Author's notes: **I hope you all like the story so far, I will try to write more of this story, but the real world, and my other stories may interfere a little bit.**  
**

**Enterprise sickbay, Thursday 0800: **Ensign Hoshi Sato entered the sickbay, and saw Dr. Phlox having a disagreement with an older woman that she didn't know. She also saw T'Pol standing off to the side holding Elizabeth. Hoshi went up to T'Pol, and smiled at her and Elizabeth.

"What's going on?"

T'Pol looked at her, "Trip's mother is taking over the sickbay, and Doctor Phlox is not agreeing with her."

Hoshi just smiled, "Well, if she's where Commander Tucker gets his stubbornness from, then Phlox is going to lose."

T'Pol looked at Hoshi, "I agree. And I believed that my mother could be forceful, she could have taken lessons from Trip's mother."

Now Hoshi was looking at Elizabeth, "May I hold her?"

T'Pol looked at Hoshi, and nodded, and gently handed Elizabeth to her. Hoshi just looked at Elizabeth, then at T'Pol. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

Then she looked at Elizabeth again, "You're going to break a lot of hearts young lady."

T'Pol looked at Hoshi, and knew that what she said was a compliment.

.  
Phlox was trying not to raise his voice, "Mrs. Tucker, I can respect that you and T'Pol have things to do. But I have a sickbay to run."

Kathy Tucker looked a round, "Well I don't see anybody here, and so what's the problem with us using one of your exam area's to change in."

Phlox was about to get even more upset, when the door opened and Trip and his father walked in. Charley Tucker handed a box to his wife, and then saw the young woman holding Elizabeth.

"Uh Trip, who's the young lady?"

"Oh yeah. Mom, dad, this is Ensign Hoshi Sato. Our chief communications officer, and one of the nicest persons ya ever want to meet."

Charley smiled, and shook her hand. "A pleasure Miss Sato."

"Oh please call me Hoshi."

Now Trip' mother just looked at Trip and his dad, "Ok you two, git out."

Trip just looked at his mom, but his dad just gently put his hand on his arm. "C'mon son, say goodbye to the ladies, you'll see them tomorrow."

Trip started to say something, but then looked at his mom, and thought he had better leave. So he walked over and kissed Elizabeth on her head, and even quickly kissed T'Pol on her cheek.

.  
Once they had left, Kathy Tucker moved over to one of the bio-beds, and set the box down. She looked at T'Pol and motioned for her to come over to the bed. T'Pol and Hoshi both came over, as Kathy opened the box. She took out a long white wedding dress, and held it up against T'Pol.

"It looks like we may need to take it in a little, but not to much."

Hoshi just looked at the wedding dress, "Oh Mrs. Tucker, It's beautiful."

Kathy looked at T'Pol, "It was my wedding dress. I had planned on giving it to my daughter, but I think she would want you to have it."

T'Pol looked at the gown, and felt the soft silk and lace of the bodice. "It is very beautiful Mrs. Tucker."

Kathy looked at T'Pol, "What's this Mrs. Tucker nonsense. It's mom, or Kathy."

T'Pol looked at her, "Kathy, this is a beautiful gown."

Kathy was still holding up the gown, "Well don't just stand there, try it on."

T'Pol took the gown, and stepped into the exam area and closed the curtain. Kathy Tucker now turned to Phlox, "I thought you were getting me a sewing kit."

Phlox, knowing he had already lost the argument just nodded, "Of course, I'll go and find one right away."

Now Kathy turned toward Hoshi, "And what will you be wearing tomorrow?"

Hoshi looked at her, "Well, I have a blue silk dress."

Kathy came over and took Elizabeth from her, "Well, go get it."

Hoshi just looked at her, "Yes ma'am." and headed for her quarters.

.  
**Captains Quarters: **Jonathon Archer was in his quarters going over the crew's latest fitness reports when his intercom beeped.

Malcolm spoke, "Captain, I have Admiral Black on the line sir, he says he needs to speak to you."

"Alright Malcolm, put him through."

The monitor on his desk now showed Admiral Black of Starfleet. "Captain Archer. It's come to Starfleet's attention, that a lot of your crew has been seen around San Francisco, buying large floral arrangements, and White Bunting. Is this something that Starfleet should know about?"

Jonathon smiled, "Not really Admiral. We're just trying to spruce up the ship a little."

"Really Captain, it looks to me like your getting things for a wedding."

"Well Admiral, now that you mention it, I do believe that some of my crew are getting married."

"I take it you're not going to tell me who, are you Captain?"

"Well sir, if you must know, it's Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol."

"I see, and you're sure that you can't talk them out of it?"

Now Jonathon was getting upset, "Admiral Black, not only will I not talk them out of it, I'm performing the ceremony."

The stern look on Admiral Black's face softened a little, "Calm down Captain. I have no problem with them getting married, though some people might. All I'm going to ask is one thing."

"And what would that be Admiral?"

Now Jonathon saw the Admiral smile. "That you send me some of the wedding cake."

"Yes sir, I think we can do that Admiral."

.  
For the next several hours, the crew was kept very busy, between their normal duties, and the extra work of decorating cargo bay two, most of them were tired, but no one complained, because this was being done for family. Even the ship's laundry ran an extra shift, getting everyone's dress uniforms ready for Friday morning. Thursday evening, Trip and his dad were in Trip's quarters, and his dad looked at him.

"So Trip, are ya nervous yet?"

"Yet? I've been nervous for the last two days."

Charley just laughed, "Don't worry Trip, that's normal. But have ya thought about where the two of ya are goin after the ceremony?"

Trip looked at his dad for a second, "What do ya mean, where we're goin?"

"On your honeymoon."

Trip looked nervous, "Well to tell ya the truth dad, I hadn't even thought about it."

Charley laughed again, "It's a good thing I came then. I talked to your Uncle Mike, he and the kids are getting their cabin ready for ya, and he's setting up extra patrols so ya won't have to worry about reporters while your there."

Trip just looked at his dad for a second, "I don't know dad, taking a baby to their cabin."

"No Trip, just you and T'Pol will be at the cabin, I already cleared it with Jonathon. And take some advice from an old married man, take this time alone with your wife, because once little Elizabeth starts walkin and talkin, you two ain't goin to get much alone time."

Trip looked at him again, "Who's goin to watch Elizabeth?"

"Trip, what do ya think grandparents are for?"

"Thanks dad, thanks for everything."

.  
**Enterprise Transporter pad Friday, 11:30 A.M. EST: **Captain Archer stood next to the crewman working the controls of the transporter, and watched as the person on the pad assembled.

He looked at the man, "Ambassador Soval. Why am I not surprised by the timing of your visit?"

Ambassador Soval looked at Captain Archer as he stepped off the transporter pad. "I assure you captain, I am not here in any official capacity. I am only here as a friend of the bride."

Jonathon looked at the ambassador, "So Trip and T'Pol getting married doesn't bother you?"

Soval looked at Jonathon, "As you know Captain, I have known T'Pol for many years, and at first I was unsure of her choice to marry Commander Tucker. But, I have thought about it, and I find her decision quite logical. The two of them will face many difficult times ahead, as will Elizabeth. But Commander Tucker is a good man, and I believe a fine choice for T'Pol."

Jonathon was again surprised, for the Ambassador actually sounded sincere, as far as a Vulcan can. "Well then Ambassador, right this way." and the two of them headed toward the cargo bay.

.  
Ambassador Soval looked at Jonathon, "Captain Archer, if I may, I would like to see T'Pol before the ceremony."

Jonathon was a little leery, but the Ambassador raised a hand. "I promise that I will not try to make her change her mind, she is to much like her mother for that to work."

Now Jonathon smiled, "You know Ambassador, I don't know which of them is more stubborn, Trip or T'Pol."

The two of them now headed for sickbay. When they arrived, they found that sickbay looked more like the backstage area of a stage show, than a sickbay. Jonathon saw several of his crewmembers sewing something, and others were arranging the bouquets. And in the middle of it all was Kathy Tucker, giving orders like a field general. She saw them enter, and just looked at them. She came up to them, and gave Jonathon a kiss on the cheek, and then with a little angry look, she spoke.

"Jonathon Archer, if you ever do anything like this to me again, I'll personally tan your hide. Giving me less than two days to set up a wedding."

Jonathon smiled at her, "Mom, you love this and you know it."

She smiled again, "Yeah your right. But next time, make it at least three days."

He just smiled and nodded his head. Kathy now looked at the Vulcan man standing beside Jonathon. "So who is this gentleman?"

"Kathy Tucker, this is Ambassador Soval of Vulcan. Ambassador, this is Kathleen Tucker, Commander Tucker's Mother."

The ambassador bowed his head slightly, "A pleasure ma'am. May I speak with Commander T'Pol?"

Kathy pointed to an exam area, "She's in there, but make it quick, we still got things to do."

Ambassador Soval just nodded, and went into the exam area.

.  
When he passed through the curtain, he saw T'Pol standing in a white wedding dress. He wasn't sure, but he felt that she seemed nervous.

"Commander T'Pol."

T'Pol turned around and saw him, "Ambassador."

She took a small step toward him, "I hope that you are not here to try to dissuade me from marrying Trip."

Soval looked at her, "No commander, I'm only here as a friend of the bride. I have known your family since before you were born. And I believe that your decision to marry Commander Tucker is the correct one."

T'Pol was a little surprised by his remark, but to her credit, she didn't show it. "And T'Pol, I believe that your mother would have also approved. I have only come here to wish you and Commander Tucker good fortunes."

"Thank you Ambassador."

Soval looked at her, "You look much like your mother, on the day she and your father sealed their union."

Then he stood up straight and raised his right hand in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and Prosper T'Pol."

She raised her hand as well, "And you as well ambassador."

Then Soval left the exam area. As he and Jonathon were about to leave, he saw Elizabeth, lying in her crib, and he walked over to it. He looked at the little child, and he remembered T'Pol at that age. Jonathon walked up behind him, and thought he noticed the slightest hint of a smile.

"She is a beauty, isn't she Ambassador?"

"Yes Captain that she is." Now the two of them left and headed for cargo bay two.

.  
**Cargo bay Two, 11:55 A.M. EST: **The crew of the Enterprise had outdone themselves, the bay was covered with enough decorations and Floral arrangements to almost make one forget that they were in a cargo bay. Everyone who was not on duty was in the cargo bay in the seats that had been set up. The rest of the crew was watching on monitors from their duty stations all over the ship. Jonathon Archer was standing at the end of the aisle and was patiently awaiting the bridal party. Trip and Malcolm were standing just off to his left, and he could see that trip was actually sweating a little. He smiled a little to himself, and then he saw Kathy Tucker coming down the aisle, carrying Elizabeth. Kathy took her seat next to Charley. Jonathon now saw Hoshi standing at the doorway, and Jonathon just nodded his head slightly. Music soon filled the air, as Hoshi slowly walked down the aisle and took her place to Jonathon's right side. He nodded again when he saw Dr. Phlox and T'Pol in the doorway, and the music changed. Everyone in the room stood up and turned toward the door, as the bridal song began to play. Phlox was smiling as large a smile as the Captain had ever seen, as he walked T'Pol down the aisle. T'Pol looked radiant, and Jonathon thought he saw the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

As they made their way down the aisle, Jonathon saw a few tears among his gathered crew, and many more smiles. He himself couldn't help but smile as T'Pol came closer. Two of the most special people he knew where about to embark on the greatest of all adventures. When they got to the front of the aisle, Jonathon looked at Phlox, "Who gives this woman to be wed this day?"

Phlox looked at him, "I do." then Phlox gently kissed T'Pol on her cheek. He then put T'Pol's hand on Trip's hand, and then took his seat next to Ambassador Soval. Everyone sat down, and the music died down.

Jonathon began, "We are gathered here today, in the presence of our friends and family. To unite in a holy union the two people that we all have been blessed to know. Their journey to this day has not been a smooth road; they have had their good times and their bad times. But they have finally arrived here, and have honored all of us by allowing us to witness their beginning of this new journey. This is a journey that they will take together, a journey which we all hope will be a long and joyful one for both of them."

Jonathon looked at his two friends. "Do you, Charles Tucker the third take this woman, T'Pol to be your wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish her above all others. In the good times and in the bad times, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. Forsaking all others until in death do you part?"

Trip looked deeply into T'Pol's eyes, "I do."

"Do you, T'Pol take this man, Charles Tucker the third to be your wedded husband? To love, honor and cherish him above all others. In the good times and in the bad times, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. Forsaking all others until in death do you part?"

T'Pol looked deeply into Trip's eyes, "I do."

Now Jonathon looked at Malcolm and held out his hand, "The rings." and Malcolm placed two rings into Jonathon's palm.

"These ring's are a visible symbol of their unending love for each other. As a ring has no beginning or end, so it is with love, eternal and forever."

Jonathon gave Trip the first ring. "Place the ring on her finger."

As Trip did, Jonathon continued, "The bride and groom have written their own vows for this part."

Trip looked at T'Pol as he slowly put the ring on her finger. "T'Pol, I was lost before I met you. In you I have found the rest of my soul, my better half, the true meaning of my life. I can't imagine living my life without you, and I don't even want to try. I declare now that I will always love you, no matter what we face in the future. As long as we face it together, nothing can ever stop us."

T'Pol took the other ring and placed it in Trip's finger. "Trip. When I first met you, I thought that you were like all other humans, emotional, illogical and somewhat frustrating. As we spent more time together, I found myself drawn to you. It was not logical, but as you have told me many times, "Love follows it's own logic." I to have also found that you complete me. Your Katra and mine are one, and always will be. I do not fear whatever the future holds for us, as long as we are together."

T'Pol and Trip both looked at Jonathon.

Jonathon smiled at his friends, "As they have consented to be joined in this union in front of their family and friends. And they have pledged their love for each other with the giving and receiving of rings. It is my honor and joyful privilege to pronounce them Husband and Wife. What God and the Universe have brought together, may no one break apart."

He looked at the two of them, "You may kiss the bride."

Trip had only meant to kiss T'Pol lightly on the lips, but T'Pol put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. And Trip wasn't about to stop her. When they had finished, they turned toward their friends and the crew of the ship.

Jonathon spoke behind them, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Tucker the third. Everyone in the cargo bay began clapping and cheering for them.


	5. The Reception

**Cargo Bay two: **Their friends and family were congratulating Trip and T'Pol, when Captain Archer spoke up.

"If I can have everyone's attention. The Tucker reception will be in here at 1330 hours. Now, if you don't mind, Chef has asked that all of the guests move to the mess hall, so he and the work detail can set up everything for the reception. Thank you."

Now Jonathon came up behind Trip and T'Pol. They turned around and looked at Jonathon. Trip hugged him, "Thanks Jon."

Jonathon was smiling, "It was my pleasure."

Now Jonathon looked at T'Pol, and he was smiling again. "Commander, you never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

He noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, but said nothing. T'Pol stepped closer to Jonathon and hugged him as well, and whispered.

"Thank you Captain, from all of us."

Jonathon looked at her, "Anytime T'Pol, your family."

Charles and Kathy came up, and little Elizabeth was just quietly taking in everything going on around her. Some of the ladies in the crew had made a white dress for her, and Jonathon realized that that was what the women in the sickbay had been sewing.

.  
Now Kathy handed Elizabeth over to Trip, and then leaned forward and lightly kissed T'Pol on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family T'Pol."

"Thank you Kathy."

Kathy turned to Jonathon, "Jon, that was beautiful."

"Thanks mom."

Charley had come up to T'Pol, and looked at her. "I was told that Vulcans don't like to touch people much, but your family, so I hope you'll understand this."

Then he hugged her and kissed her cheek. T'Pol let Trip's father hug her and kiss her cheek, and then looked at him.

"Trip has told me that you can be very, uh emotional. That he got his ways from you. And as you said, we are family, so thank you."

Now they realized that most of the guests had left the cargo bay, and that Chef was there with the work detail. Jonathon smiled, and looked at everyone.

"I think we should be going, Chef is looking a little impatient." the six of them left and headed for the mess hall.

.  
**Enterprise mess hall: **When they arrived at the mess hall, Hoshi and Malcolm met them at the door, and lead Trip and T'Pol to a pair of chairs set up near the back of the room. Hoshi took Elizabeth from Trip and carried her to Kathy.

Now Malcolm stood by them, "Commanders, due to time restraints, we were unable to give the two of you proper Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, but we didn't want you to feel that you missed any thing, so we have a few presents for you."

Malcolm then gave Trip 2 small boxes, and Hoshi gave T'Pol 2 small boxes.

"Well go on open them."

Trip looked at T'Pol, and he smiled, "I'll go first."

He opened the first box, and he found a PADD in it. "What's this?"

Travis looked at him, "Read the title."

Trip looked at the title, and just smiled, "Cute people, real cute."

T'Pol looked at him, "What is it's title?"

Trip looked at her, "The complete English to Vulcan/Vulcan to English dictionary."

Now Hoshi looked at T'Pol, "Your turn Commander."

T'Pol was a little hesitant, but she opened the first box. In her box was another PADD as well. She looked at the title, then at Hoshi.

"This may prove very useful, to Trip."

Hoshi and some of the women began to chuckle quietly.

Trip looked at T'Pol, "What's it say?"

She then read him the title, "A 1001 ways how not to change a baby."

Trip looked at her, and then thought, "_Did you just make fun of me?_" "_Yes I did Trip."_

Now Malcolm looked at Trip, "Open your other gift Commander."

.  
Trip opened the box, and took out a finely crafted leather bound book. Trip looked at the book, and opened it. The look on his face was priceless. He was in both shock and awe. Now he looked at Jonathon, "Is this for real?"

Jonathon just nodded his head. T'Pol looked at Trip, "What is it?"

"It's a first edition. Warp field mechanics and theories. Co-written by Henry Archer and Zephram Cochran. And it's autographed by both of them."

Everyone in the room was speechless, and then Hoshi looked at T'Pol. "Well Commander?"

T'Pol opened her second box, and also removed a leather bound book. She looked at the title, which was in Vulcan script and just sat there in silence.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Trip could feel through their bond that T'Pol almost wanted to cry, she was so pleased by the gift.

He looked at her, "What is it T'Pol?"

She turned to him, "The complete teachings of Surak."

.  
Now Ambassador Soval came up in front of them, and he looked at Kathy Tucker, "Madam, would you please hand Elizabeth to T'Pol?"

Kathy walked up and handed Elizabeth to T'Pol, and then stepped back. Ambassador Soval took a pouch out from his robe and opened it.

"I can think of no other people who deserve these more than the three of you."

He then handed a gold and platinum IDIC medallion to Trip, and another to T'Pol. Now he put the last medallion on Elizabeth. Trip and T'Pol looked at him, and the ambassador stood and raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

"May the three of you live long and always prosper."

Trip looked at the ambassador, and extended his hand, which the ambassador took. "Thank you ambassador."

T'Pol just bowed her head, and the ambassador bowed a little as well. Then the ambassador lightly touched Elizabeth's forehead. Elizabeth just cooed and gurgled a little.

The others in the crew then began to give them a variety of gifts, some funny, and some practical. Soon, Jonathon saw the chef at the door of the mess hall, and chef just nodded his head.

Jonathon spoke up again, "I've just been informed that the reception area is now ready, so if you'll head back to the cargo bay, we can get the real festivities going."

As everyone was making his or her way to the reception, Hoshi lightly touched T'Pol's arm.

"Commander, I put a special gift for you in your travel bag. You may want to use it tonight." then Hoshi walked toward the door, with a sly smile on her face.

T'Pol thought to herself, "I wonder what that meant."

.  
When the guest's arrived at the reception area, they found tables set up, and a long table with all different types of food dishes set on it. Most of the dishes were Human foods, but some were Vulcan. There was also a small bar set up against one of the walls, with a beverage dispenser, glasses and ice. They had also set the computer to softly play a variety of songs for people to listen or dance to. Soon everyone was eating their meals, and enjoying him or herself. Apparently chef had outdone his own usually excellent talents. Phlox even stood in for T'Pol's father in the traditional father and daughter dance. Almost everyone was surprised at how good a dancer Phlox was.

Of course, T'Pol was a little hesitant at the garter removal, especially when Trip put his hands behind his back, and just smiled up at her, clicked his teeth together and dove his head under her wedding dress. Then when the bachelors gathered together to catch the garter, Malcolm surprised everyone, who knew he could jump that high. T'Pol, knowing the significance of that action, looked for Hoshi when it came time to throw her bouquet. T'Pol glanced over her left shoulder and saw where Hoshi was standing, and she threw the bouquet in an almost fastball like motion over her head. Hoshi barely caught the bouquet. Now Malcolm led Hoshi to the same chair that T'Pol had sat in, and held up the garter. To a few people's surprise, Hoshi held her leg out, and when Malcolm started to put the garter on, Trip shouted to him.

"Hey Malcolm, remember I didn't use my hands."

Malcolm looked up at Hoshi, a slight redness appearing around his ears and face. She just looked at Malcolm, smiled, and winked at him. The cheers were almost deafening when he, like Trip, didn't use his hands either.

.  
After a little while, it was time for the toast, and Malcolm was getting more and more nervous. Malcolm sat next to Captain Archer, "Are you sure you couldn't do the toast sir?"

Jonathon smiled, "Sorry Malcolm, but the toast is the best man's responsibility."

Malcolm just nodded his head, and stood up.

"May I have your attention please?" everyone in the room was still talking, and seemed not to notice Malcolm.

Hoshi placed her fingers in her mouth, and let loose with a shrill high-pitched whistle that got everyone's attention. Everyone looked in the direction of the whistle, and saw Malcolm standing there.

He raised his glass, "If I may have your attention," he quietly whispered to Hoshi, "Thank you." she just smiled.

"As Commander Tucker's best man, I am told that I have to make a toast to the bride and groom. Well here goes. Trip and T'Pol are not only the finest superior officers that I have ever worked under, but they are also some of my best friends. I first met them, my first day on the Enterprise. Trip, upon seeing how soft spoken I was in public, made it his mission to see me open up more around people. Well we've all seen how good a job he's done there."

Almost everyone chuckled. Malcolm now looked at Trip and T'Pol.

"But seeing the two of you today, and standing there with you, has made me realize that anything is truly possible."

Malcolm let his left hand gently rest on Hoshi's shoulder, and he was secretly glad when she let it stay there.

"So everyone, raise your glasses in a toast to Trip and T'Pol. May their life together be a wonderful, happy and joy filled time, and may Elizabeth be the first of many."

Everyone raised his or her glass, and drank to the happy couple.


	6. The Getaway

**Enterprise Cargo bay 2: **T'Pol sat and watched the people around her and Trip. Just a few short years ago, she would have never admitted to any of them becoming her friend, but these humans and become much more than that. These people had become her family. She knew that many on Vulcan would not nor could not understand how it had occurred, but it had happened none the less. As she looked at their faces, and the smiles that they showed, she felt that all was for once right with the universe. As 16:00 came and went, several of the guests left, and were soon replaced by the others of the crew.

Now T'Pol walked up to Phlox, "Doctor, I need to speak to you for a moment."

Phlox smiled at her, "Of course commander, what about?"

T'Pol led Phlox off to the side, "Doctor, I am worried about Elizabeth."

Phlox looked over at Elizabeth who was being held by her grandfather, "She appears to be doing quite well commander. She doesn't appear to be in any distress."

T'Pol shook her head, "Not now doctor, I'm worried about her eating while Trip and I are away."

Phlox smiled at her, "Not to worry commander, she'll do just fine on formula while your gone."

T'Pol had a very stern look in her eyes, "No doctor, she and I must continue what we have started."

Phlox looked at T'Pol, he could see that she was very serious, "Alright commander, I'll arrange something with the Captain."

T'Pol looked visibly relieved, "Thank you doctor."

As T'Pol made her way back to the main table, Phlox stood there for a moment rubbing his chin. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he started to smile. He had a call to make, and he had better hurry.

.  
Trip saw T'Pol talking to Phlox, and wondered what it was about. When she returned to the table, he looked at her,_ " I know what your worried about, and you don't need to be." _

T'Pol was slightly surprised at the clarity of Trip's thought, _"You're getting better at this my Husband." _

Trip smiled, _"I had an excellent teacher, my Wife."_

"_Your praise is not needed, but thank you." _

"_Your welcome, and by the way, I love you." _

"_And I love you." _T'Pol thought without any hesitation.

Trip and T'Pol sat and seemed to stare into each other's eyes, and the rest of the people at the table just tried not to notice. Ambassador Soval and Captain Archer saw the two of them looking at each other, and Jonathon turned to Soval, "They do make a good couple, don't you think?"

Soval looked at Jonathon, "Yes they do Captain."

.  
At 18:00, Trip and T'Pol managed to make it out of the reception, and make it back to Trips quarters. They found their bags already packed, and a box from Dr. Phlox with a disk for them to play when they found it. T'Pol was changing, so Trip put the disk in the desktop and hit the activate button, soon Phlox's face filled the screen.

"T'Pol, I left you a box, which you will need on your honeymoon. The instructions are inside the box, just use the device every morning, and then contact Enterprise, and we will beam up the liquids. And don't worry about Elizabeth, she's in the very best hands possible, you two have the very best time that you can." and then the picture faded.

Trip, being the curious engineer that he is, opened the box and looked at the device. Once he realized what it was, he began to turn bright red. T'Pol felt Trip's discomfort, and came back into the front room.

"What's wrong Trip?"

He looked at her, and she could see the discoloration of his cheeks and ears, and she knew that something had embarrassed him. "Oh nothing, uh Phlox just left a package for you, that's all."

T'Pol came over to him, and looked at the package for a moment, and then at the man she loved. "There is no reason to be embarrassed Trip, this is something that I will need."

Trip just looked at her for a second, and knew she was right, and that he was acting like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He stood up, "You better finish changing, or we may never get to the cabin."

T'Pol started to turn, but then stopped and leaned toward Trip, and kissed him deeply. When they broke the kiss, Trip was breathless and a little lightheaded. Trip quickly stowed the box in the bags, and when T'Pol was finished, they headed for the shuttle bay.

.  
After Trip and T'Pol had left to change, the Captain stood up, "Listen up people, we have about a week to make some major changes in the crew quarter's area. I want to personally thank everyone who has volunteered their time to help with the renovations. But first, we have to set up the send off of the happy couple. So if everyone will proceed to the shuttle bay, it's time to send off Mr. And Mrs. Tucker in the appropriate style."

Ambassador Soval was walking next to Jonathon, and he couldn't help but ask, "Captain Archer, what type of send off were you referring to at the reception?"

Jonathon smiled at him, "Well ambassador, that's something that you'll have to experience for yourself."

When everyone had arrived at the shuttle bay, Malcolm, Travis and six of the MACO's formed an honor guard, and each had a saber. Soval looked at Jonathon, "I didn't realize that humans have to fight to get away for the quiet time after the wedding?"

Jonathon smiled again, "Just watch ambassador."

Hoshi and several others were handing out rice to everyone, and Jonathon took some, as did the ambassador. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Hoshi looked at him, "It's symbolic ambassador, you toss it on the couple as they're leaving, it's to ensure prosperity."

Soval just nodded, "I see."

.  
When Trip and T'Pol arrived at the shuttle bay, two crewmen took their bags from them, and placed them on the shuttle. Trip saw the honor guard, and he leaned toward T'Pol and whispered, "This may get a little embarrassing, but try to roll with it."

T'Pol just nodded her head. As the two of them approached the honor guard, the 8 men came to attention, and drew their sabers. They then used them to form an arch, for the couple to walk under. Trip and T'Pol walked under the arch, but as they neared Malcolm and Travis, the two men lowered their swords and had them crossed at chest height.

Malcolm looked at Trip and winked, and Trip looked at T'Pol,_ "I told you this could be embarrassing." _and then he kissed her.

Malcolm and Travis lowered their swords, and just as T'Pol had passed, Travis gave her a small smack on her backside with his saber. Surprisingly, T'Pol took the smack in stride and said nothing. As the couple was about to enter the shuttle, the guest's began throwing the rice, even ambassador Soval. Now Trip and T'Pol took their seats on the shuttle, and soon the shuttle was making it's way to Earth. Ambassador Soval now looked at Captain Archer, and Jonathon felt that the ambassador had something serious to discuss.


	7. The Honeymoon

**Captain Archer's ready room: **Ambassador Soval and Captain Archer entered his ready room, and Jonathon looked at the Ambassador.

"I take it that you want to talk about something?"

"Yes Captain, I do. It's about the safety of Elizabeth Tucker."

"What about her safety?"

"Well Captain, as you know, her unique heritage does pose a new variety of problems."

Jonathon just looked at Soval for a moment, the nodded his head. "Your right ambassador, but Trip and T'Pol will face those problems."

"I agree Captain, they will, and I believe that they will prevail."

"But..."

"But there are groups that might try to harm the child, or her family."

"Like Terra Prime?"

"They and others Captain. There is even groups on my world that may wish to harm the child." Jonathon smiled now, and he looked at Ambassador Soval.

..  
"You really are T'Pol's friend. It may surprise you to find out, that Trip, T'Pol and I had a similar discussion just two days ago. We discussed this possible problem with Admiral Black. That's why were making some unofficial modifications to Enterprise."

Jonathon pulled up the schematics of the crew quarters. "As you can see, we're combining these two sets of crew quarters, and making them into a small apartment for the Tuckers, with limited access."

The Ambassador looked at the plans, and Jonathon smiled. "As for Elizabeth's safety, can you think of a better place for her to be right now? We're an armed starship, and everyone here is like a very large family."

Ambassador Soval looked at Jonathon, "Remember Captain, it was one of your crew members that smuggled out their DNA."

"Your right ambassador, and because of that we now have a beautiful little girl living on Enterprise."

The Ambassador stood now, "I see that you and the Tucker's have been preparing for the raising of Elizabeth, so I will be going. But Captain, if I can ever be of help, please contact me."

"Of course ambassador."

Jonathon held up his right hand in a Vulcan salute, "Live long and prosper ambassador."

Soval returned the salute. "And you as well Captain."

..  
**Tucker Family Cabin, 19:30 EST: **The shuttle had set them down just under a hundred meters from the cabin, so Trip and T'Pol grabbed their bags and walked toward the cabin. When they walked up the three steps to the front porch, Trip saw a note on the door. It was a note from his uncle Mike.

" Trip, we cleaned up the place, and stocked the fridge. Your aunt Mary sent some of her soup, and some Rhubarb pie. You two have a good time, and call us if you need anything."

Trip smiled as he read the note, and he saw that T'Pol had walked to the railing that looked out over the lake. He thought, _"God you look beautiful standing there." _

T'Pol turned and looked at Trip, "Thank you."

Trip came up beside her, and they turned and looked out at the lake together. Trip took T'Pol's hand, and she didn't resist him at all. Trip quickly scooped her up in his arms, and T'Pol looked at him.

"What are you doing Trip?"

"Just an old earth custom, carry the bride across the threshold."

He opened the door, and carried her inside. While still holding her, he kissed her, and she kissed him back. Then Trip gently set her down, and went and grabbed their bags from the porch.

..  
When he came back in, he set the bags down and closed the door. He then took T'Pol on a quick tour of the cabin, and the tour ended in the bedroom. They kissed again, and when they broke apart, T'Pol was a little breathless. Then she remembered what Hoshi had told her, and she asked Trip to get her bag for her. He was more than eager to, and was soon back with her bag. She took the bag from him, and walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. Trip looked around the room for all of a second, and then quickly went and pulled down the bed. He then just as quickly undressed and got into the bed.

..  
In the bathroom, T'Pol set her bag on the countertop, and opened it. She found the box that Hoshi had said that she had put in her bag. She opened it, and found a very revealing light blue silk Camisole and G-string, and a small bottle of Jasmine scented perfume. For once, T'Pol allowed herself to smile, and she thought that she must thank Hoshi when they return to Enterprise. T'Pol changed into the garment, and placed some of the perfume in key area's. Now she opened the door, and stepped out slowly into the bedroom. She saw that Trip was already in the bed, and she started to walk toward him. She could feel his reaction to her appearance from across the room, and she felt herself reacting the same to Trip. As she neared the foot of the bed, she felt very warm and flushed, and she actually crawled onto the bed and up to Trip's side.

Huskily she spoke, "Do you approve Trip?"

Trip's only answer was to reach up and pull her down to him and kiss her. Their kiss became deeper and more passionate, and their tongues began to dance against each other. Their hand explored each other's body, and the Camisole and G-string disappeared in record time. As they worked on each other, they used their intimate knowledge of each other's body, and their passion's soared to new heights. Then they shared their intimate coupling, and for what seemed an eternity, there was no time, there was no Trip, there was no T'Pol, there was only their love for each other, they were one heart, one mind, one soul, one being.

..  
Trip Tucker felt the warm breath on his chest, and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw her lying there, her head nestled against his chest, and her hand was lazily draped across his waist. He saw the first flickering of sunlight coming through the trees, and he realized that they had been at it all night long. For the first time in a long time, Trip felt he was home, and he knew that he wanted to keep this feeling for a very long time. As he lie there he felt her stirring, and then she lazily opened her eyes.

She looked up at him, "Good morning Trip."

As he looked into her eyes, they both felt a stirring, T'Pol looked at Trip, with just the briefest hint of a smile, "Your such an animal." and they started again.

..  
Just before noon, T'Pol got up and proceeded to the bathroom. She removed her robe from her bag, and the device that Phlox had sent for her, and quickly read the instructions. She used the device, and she finished quickly. Now she placed the three small bottles together, and removed the communicator from her bag. She contacted the Enterprise, and Ensign Hoshi answered.

"Hello commander, how's everything going?"

T'Pol believed that she could hear the mischievous sound in Hoshi's voice. "It has gone exceedingly well Ensign. I have the coordinates that Dr. Phlox needs."

Hoshi felt a little disappointed, that the commander hadn't said anything, but she was going to be professional about this.

"Of course Commander. We'll beam them up right away."

"Thank you ensign, for everything."

T'Pol had stressed the word everything, and then closed her communicator. Hoshi heard her and she just started to smile.

"Your welcome T'Pol" she thought, and then she looked at Malcolm, "And thank you, for everything."

..  
After a few moments, the bottles disappeared, and were replaced by three fresh bottles. T'Pol repacked the device and the new bottles, and left the bathroom. When she went into the bedroom, Trip was still asleep, and T'Pol realized how hungry she was. She went into the kitchen and began to look at the food in the refrigerator. She found a large container of what appeared to be some type of soup. She prepared two bowls of the soup and placed them in the warming unit. Then she found and prepared some tea for her and Trip. After a few minutes, the soup was ready, so she paced the food on a tray, and proceeded back to the bedroom. As she entered the room, she saw that Trip was just waking up, and she carefully placed the tray on the small dresser.

Trip smiled at her, "Mmmm, what smells so good?"

"It is the soup your aunt sent us."

T'Pol handed him a bowl of the soup, and then picked up the other bowl, and sat on the bed next to him. Trip was quickly eating the soup, but T'Pol seemed hesitant.

"What's wrong?"

"Well Trip, the food smells wonderful, but I am unsure if there is meat in here or not."

Trip smiled at her, "T'Pol, you and my aunt have at least one thing in common, you're both vegetarians. This is my aunts famous Vegetable gumbo, not a bit of meat in it."

T'Pol tried the gumbo, and found that it was indeed delicious.

..  
"We should get the recipe from your aunt, perhaps the rest of the crew of Enterprise would like this as well."

Trip chuckled a little, and T'Pol just looked at him.

"What is so amusing Trip?"

He smiled at her, "I take it that Vulcan's don't have secret family recipe's."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom's been trying to get this recipe for years, but my aunt won't give it to her."

"I see."

They quickly finished the gumbo and the tea, and Trip put his arms around T'Pol, "So what would you like to do today?"

She looked at him, "Is this area truly private?"

"Yep, there's not a soul around for at least 30 kilometers."

Now T'Pol had a slightly mischievous look in her eyes, "I have heard of another Earth custom that I would like to try."

"And what would that be?"

She looked him in the eye, "Skinny-dipping."

Trip just started to smile, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Only one?"

He kissed her lightly, "One of many."

She kissed him back, and soon all thoughts of the lake were gone from both of their minds.

..  
At just about 5:00 pm they made it out to the lake, and Trip spread a blanket on the sand, and then they walked to the edge of the water.

"So what do we do first?" she asked.

"Well, it's real simple."

He turned her toward him, and gently pushed the straps of her bathing suit down.

"Trip, if you proceed, we may never reach the water."

"Trust me."

Soon he had her suit off, and he then removed his own. He took her hand, and then they walked into the lake. The water was cool, but refreshing. They swam for about 10 minutes, and then Trip swam up behind her. She felt his presence, and knew what he was thinking. They quickly made it to the blanket, and lay in each other's arms, and watched the sunset. They didn't really remember much of the sunset, as they were preoccupied with another activity, but as it was getting darker, they made their way back to the cabin.

..  
The next morning, Trip was looking at T'Pol, "Honey, I want to ask ya something."

"What do you want Trip?"

"I want you to teach me Vulcan."

She looked at him, "It can be a very difficult language to learn Trip."

"I know, but I think that I should learn it, for Elizabeth."

T'Pol kissed him, "I knew there was a reason I loved you as well."

"Only one?"

"One of many." and she kissed him again.

..  
They spent most of the rest of the week at the cabin, but they did make it into town once, and they picked up a few knick-knacks for their friends on the Enterprise. They also stopped by and met with Trip's Aunt and Uncle, and T'Pol thanked her for the food. She was even able to get the Gumbo recipe from her, on the condition that she not give the recipe to Trip's mom. T'Pol promised that she would keep the recipe a secret, and thanked her again. When they got back to the cabin, T'Pol made Trip swear to keep her secret, and Trip agreed. They spent the last night in the cabin in the bedroom, and they got very little sleep that last night there.

..  
In the morning, they packed their bags, and proceeded to the rendezvous point. The shuttle set down, and Ensign Travis opened the hatch for them.

"Hello commanders, you two look rested." he said while smiling.

Trip just smiled at him, "Thanks Travis. Now would you mind getting us back to the ship."

"Of course sir."

The ride to the ship was over quickly, and when the shuttle was docked, they found that there were a lot of people waiting for them in the shuttle bay. Jonathon was the first to greet them and he shook Trip's hand and then T'Pol's "Welcome back, I hope you two had a good time."

T'Pol looked at him, "It was very refreshing Captain."

Jonathon didn't say anything, but he just looked at her. Then Trip's mom and dad came up and they had Elizabeth with them.

T'Pol looked at Kathy, "I hope that Elizabeth was not to much trouble for you."

Kathy handed Elizabeth to T'Pol, and smiled. "She's been missing you two something fierce, but other than that she's been a doll. If you ever need a baby sitter, you just call me."

"Thank you, we will."

Trip shook his dads hand, and whispered to him, "Thanks for everything dad."

Charley Tucker smiled, and then hugged his son, "My pleasure Trip."

Doctor Phlox came up and gently hugged T'Pol, and shook Trip's hand. "I hope that you two enjoyed yourselves."

Trip smiled, "We sure did doc, we sure did."

..  
Then T'Pol saw Hoshi and Malcolm standing there. She also saw that the Lt had his hand resting on the small of her back, and that Hoshi seemed to like that it was there.

"Welcome back Commander."

"Thank you ensign, and thank you for the gift, we found it very stimulating."

Hoshi actually blushed a little, and then spoke to T'Pol in Vulcan, _"Thank you for your precise aim with the bouquet, it has led to some rather interesting times between Malcolm and myself." _

"_I thought that it might Hoshi, do you need to borrow my gift back?" _

"_Oh no Commander, I have one just like it, except that it's bright red." _

"_I see, red is a good color for you." _

Hoshi smiled, _"It seems that Malcolm would agree with you on that." _

Now Trip came up beside T'Pol, "Hey you two, no discussing the honeymoon in private."

T'Pol looked at Trip, "You don't need to worry, we weren't."

Malcolm shook Trip's hand, "Welcome back sir, If you're ready, we should take you to see your new quarters."

..  
The group made their way to the officer's section of the crew area, and stopped in front of a door. Jonathon opened the door, and they went in. Trip and T'Pol looked around the room, the front room had a small closet area by the door, and there were three open doorways to the other area's.

"This is the front room, with a desk here, a small closet for storage, this doorway leads to your bedroom and bath. The other open door leads to your kitchenette and this door leads to Elizabeth's room. Oh, you'll need to put in your own locking codes, on the doors."

Trip and T'Pol looked around the room, and they both felt as if they had come home. Trip turned to Jonathon, "Captain, we want to thank you and everybody on the ship for this."

"There's no need to Trip, your family."

Now Jonathon looked at everyone else, "Why don't we give the Tucker's some time alone, and let them get settled in."

Everyone just nodded their heads and started to leave.

..  
Soon Trip and T'Pol were in their bedroom, and T'Pol was cuddling Elizabeth next to her on the bed. "We missed you so much." and Elizabeth just cooed at her.

Trip looked at her and Elizabeth for a moment, and then started to smile. T'Pol looked at Trip and she knew what he was thinking, "Your right, she does deserve it."

Trip looked at her, "What?"

"She does deserve it. I was an only child, but you had a younger sister. I believe that Elizabeth would do well having a younger sibling."

Trip smiled at her, "Yeah, it will give her someone to talk to when she's mad at us. Especially when she's a teenager."

T'Pol picked up Elizabeth in put her in her crib.

"So how should we do this, should we talk to Dr. Phlox?"

"In the morning Trip, but before we do, let's try the old fashioned way first."

Trip smiled at her, "I was hoping you'd say that." and he dimmed the light.


End file.
